The present invention relates to a device for detection of radiation of the type comprising an array of radiation-sensitive elements and means for reading from the radiation-sensitive elements.
In an article in IEEE Transactions on Nuclear Science Volume NS 32, Nr. 1 February 1988 (New York, U.S.): entitled "Integration of Detector Arrays and Read Out Electronics on a Single Chip", authored by B. J. Hosticka et al it is suggested to integrate a detector with read out electronics.
Also, DE-A-3706252 points in the direction of integration of radiation sensitive elements and reading out means.